


short of breath

by crudescere



Series: words trickling, sentences filling [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Jackson won’t stop Jaebeom. Ever.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: words trickling, sentences filling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021933
Kudos: 22





	short of breath

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt given by my friend:  
> Asphyxiation kink meets psychotic with murderous tendency becomes roommates
> 
> this might be a little bit tangential to the prompt but this is what first came to mind and i can say im happy with how this turned out

His head’s a smokescreen, nothing but thick fog clouding his vision and rendering him mute. 

Chest on fire and sparks burning the tips of his fingers—he’s slipping, he knows this much. 

He lets go. 

But the hands ease, then he’s heaving, sharp inhales that leave his whole body shaking. The cool air suddenly assaulting his lungs feels like loss.

_ “Oh god, I’m so sorry, baby.” _

He has stopped slipping, but he’s not fully in the present yet, mind half in limbo. 

_ “Why didn’t you stop me?” _

It rains liquid salt and every drop tastes like an apology. 

Jackson doesn’t mind. He forgives easily. 

_ “I didn’t want you to stop, Jaebeommie.” _

_ “I could’ve killed you!” _

Jaebeom’s anguish feels like rope around his throat; eyes ablaze with poorly restricted violence, Jackson feels heavy hands on him again.

No matter. Jaebeom needs this,  _ him. _ Jackson is happy.

_ “And I would thank you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> so you see, there’s no mention of being roommates but eeh im not sorry. and it hints on angst :DD so do yall get why im happy with this?  
> 150 words again because i cant stick to 100


End file.
